


Growing Up Hunter Style

by MiiishaColllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Series of One Shots, growing up in a hunters life, hannah's childhood, may have some spoilers from the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiishaColllins/pseuds/MiiishaColllins
Summary: a series of one shots involving Hannah's childhood and her relationships with those around her





	

Summer 1991

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Bobby opened the door to find a man, in his early to mid thirties dressed in leather standing on his doorstep. With him were two boys; one around eleven twelve years old, the other he guessed eight or nine, the elder boy had his arm around the youngest. Both boys carried a backpack while their father (Bobby guessed) held a large duffel bag with a rifle over his shoulder.

"Bobby Singer?" The stranger asked.

"Who's asking?"

"John Winchester" John extended his hand which Bobby took "these are my boys Dean and Sam, Pastor Jim told me you could help with a problem"

"That's right, come on in"

They followed him inside through to the front room; books were stacked from floor to ceiling, an open fireplace give the room a warm glow, beside it a wooden desk stood covered in papers and even more books. In the middle of the room was a playpen, a little girl no older then 18 months; with bright green eyes and blonde curls, she stood holding a stuffed elephant toy watching the visitors as they entered.

"Hey sweetheart" John smiled tickling under her chin making the little girl laugh "and what's your name?"

"This is my daughter Hannah" Bobby said as Sam and Dean both walked over to say hi "don't let that cute exterior fool you boys, she's trouble"

"How can she be trouble, she's so cute" Sam asked not believing him.

"Not when she's screaming" 

Hannah walked in circles round her playpen picking up toys and handing them to Sam and Dean while babbling away to herself "she likes you two"

Over the next hour John explained to Bobby all about how his wife had mysteriously died in a fire when Sam was a baby, and how he was doing everything in his power to make sure it never happened to another family.

"I'm sorry" Bobby sympathised with him "I lost Hannah's mother when she was the same age"

"House fire?"

"No, she um become possessed by a demon. I didn't know what I know now and had to put her down to save my little girl"

"I'm sorry, it's never easy is it?" John gave a sympathic smile.

They spoke a bit more about what could have started the fire at The Winchesters eight years ago; John thought maybe some kind of spirit or a poltergeist, Bobby on the other hand was certain on a demon but John was sceptical about the idea of demons being real but Bobby didn't push him about it. 

Sam and Dean had spent their time playing with Hannah, although most of the time she was more interested with climbing on Dean then any of her toys. "Hannah look" Sam picked up a rag doll "look at the dolly" but Hannah was uninterested still climbing on Dean. 

"I don't think she wants the doll she just wants to climb on me" Dean winced as Hannah grabbed hold of his hair.

Bobby and John looked over at their children, smiling and laughing enjoying their innocence without a care in the world. After today they both knew they had each others back in their fight against evil.


End file.
